joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Gazoo
Summary The''' Great Gazoo is an alien sorcerer who was banished from his home planet for creating a universe destroying button. Powers and Stats '''Tier: Unknown '''Physically, '''3-A with universe destroying button Name: '''Gazoo '''Origin:'' The Flintstones'' Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 1), Flight, Genius Intelligence, Vehicular Mastery, (Can pilot a spaceship used to travel through space and time called a time capsule), Magic, Reality Warping, Time Stop, Time Travel/BFR (Sent Fred and Barney into the future), Memory Manipulation (Erased Wilma and Betty's memories of being sent to the future, allowed Barney to instantly memorize every line in a play), Creation (Can create objects out of thin air), Duplication (Created mindless clones of Fred and Barney), Existence Erasure (Can make objects disappear, erased Fred and Barney's duplicates), Telekinesis, Size Manipulation (Can enlarge and shrink others), Teleportation (Of himself and others), Invisibility (Can't be seen or heard by anyone other than Fred, Barney, animals, and children), Transmutation (Turned Wilma and Betty into chickens and Dino into a copy of Pebbles), Precognition (Could accurately predict each week who would win a race), Reconstruction (Can repair things with his magic), Gender Manipulation (Turned barney into a woman), Clothing Manipulation (Can conjure up clothes), Technology Manipulation (Turned Fred's car into a helicopter, caused the lights in Fred's house to go off and on, used a TV to contact the ruler of his home planet), Can cause minor changes in a person's personality (Turned Barney into a gentleman), Minor Toon Force (Should be comparable to the other Flintstones characters) Attack Potency: Unknown, though his Transmutation, Size Manipulation, and Existence Erasure ignore durability, Universe level with universe destruction button''' ' '''Speed: Unknown', Physically, MFTL+ with time capsule (Was banished from another solar system and was sent to Earth in his time capsule in what is implied to have been a short amount of time) Lifting Strength: At least Athlete Class with telekinesis Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Average Range: Tens of meters with powers Standard Equipment: None Optional Equipment: Time capsule, universe destruction button Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Was the head scientist of his home planet before his banishment, the people of said planet are indicated to be extremely smart, created a button that could destroy the universe) Weaknesses: Gazoo is rather benevolent and has no combat experience. He also constantly needs sleep. Despite his intelligence, he can be rather foolish and tends to give poor advice, and has even admitted to being "a bit of a kook". He lost access to his universe destroying button when he was banished. While he could potentially use his button to threaten and intimidate a foe, he wouldn't actually be able to use it without killing himself in the process. His ability to change aspects of one's personality is presumably limited. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Sorcerer Category:Aliens Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Duplication Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Creation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Scientists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Size Manipulation Category:Cloth Users Category:Gender Manipulation Category:Precognition Users Category:Technology Users Category:BFR Users Category:Memory Users Category:Serious Profiles